


A Line Drawn

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Answer.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Line Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Answer.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus entered the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place to find Miss Lovegood chatting to Harry over a pot of freshly made tea. From what Severus could gather, she had been busy searching for another of her fabled creatures in the Norwegian fjords. It did not fill him with confidence.

“Severus,” Harry smiled, patting the seat next to him. “We were just catching up while we waited for you.”

“Indeed,” Severus said, taking his place. “Miss Lovegood,” he greeted politely.

“Hello, Professor,” she said, smiling serenely. “Don’t worry, this won’t take long. I know you don’t really want to be here.”

~~~

Severus blinked. “I didn’t—“

“Not to worry,” she carried on, removing some parchment and a multicolour quill from her bag. “So, Professor Snape,” she said, quill poised, “how long have you been madly in love with Harry?”

Having just taken a mouthful of tea, Severus almost choked on it. Harry had warned him that Luna might be direct, but he hadn’t imagined she’d be _that_ direct. He aimed a pointed look Harry’s way, then took a deep breath and began to speak. As he did so, he felt Harry take his hand under the table and squeeze it gently.

~~~

“That wasn’t so bad,” Harry remarked as the green flames dissipated behind Luna an hour later.

Severus raised one eyebrow. “For you, perhaps.”

Harry laughed, laying a hand on Severus’ chest. “A little _too_ direct?”

“Her questions were certainly… thorough.”

“But still better than the alternative,” Harry pointed out.

“That remains to be seen,” Severus replied steadily. “Still, the hungry masses will soon get the answers they seek. Let us hope that is enough.”

“It has to be,” Harry said, sliding his arms around Severus’ waist. “They won’t get any more.”

_Agreed_ , Severus thought as their lips met. _No more._

~~~

Severus was pleasantly surprised with the finished article. It presented the truth, but only an overview without too much detail, painting an overall picture of peaceful contentment—something he was very much feeling as he lay reading the paper in bed, Harry curled at his side.

“Is it okay?” Harry murmured sleepily, flexing his fingers across Severus abdomen.

Severus folded the paper and cast it aside. “Indeed.” He brushed his lips across Harry’s. “We should dress—we will no doubt have visitors soon.”

Smiling, Harry moved his hand lower and closed the gap to kiss Severus properly. “Let them wait.”


End file.
